


Underneath the Night Sky

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, but lets be real if they can kill and risk their lives in battle some alcohol isn't that extreme, sexual themes though yes like touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Dimitri had always wanted to court Byleth during his Monastery days, but he knew their relationship would never work out with him as a student.Now seeing her five years later, he might finally have that chance he wasn't given before.





	Underneath the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! I think this is one of my fluffier pieces, and was a request by JumpDivine.
> 
> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, which is brand new so it could use members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since it just started apologies if it's dead rn
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/VW82JU
> 
> Also: Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here too: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Dimitri had finally found happiness in his life. 

He had begun to feel that way when Byleth had entered his life and decided to teach the Blue Lions. Dimitri remembers how glad he was to have an abled mercenary lead their classroom, and how spellbinding she was on the battlefield. The prince had seen true power before. But nothing as controlled as what the Ashen Demon herself had. He knew the lions would excel under her skilled hand, but he never thought it would become more than that. 

Until it did, of course.

It started as something small, with the professor returning lost items and gifting things to everyone. Dimitri had found it sweet that Byleth took time out of such a hectic schedule to make students around the monastery happy. She gifted them little things like owl feathers and other trinkets, along with returning items that were sorely missed by their owners.

The real beginning was then Byleth started hosting tea parties with Dimitri. He found out that his teacher was very vigilant, keeping an eye for which teas he loved and which he seemed to be less fond of. She made a mental note of his interests as well. 

She also was far more relaxed in this down time too, where he could even get a laugh or smile from her. Initially, it was confusing how much fondness he held those memories in, and why he could never get them out of his head.

Dimitri thanked his lucky stars that Byleth was by his side, and what hope she brought to his everyday life. He would be lying if at first he was unsure of her motives. He knew that many people had come into his life with hopes of gaining favor or power within Faerghus. 

Byleth proved herself throughout the school days however. She was not afraid to give an earful to nobles where it was due (something no one would do if they were here for influence), and cared for the students from commoner backgrounds without discrimination. She was never impressed by crests held by students, but instead praised hard work and dedication. That was something that Dimitri admired about her. He wished others in the Kingdom held the same opinion too.

And night after night, Byleth consumed more of his thoughts.

It came to a head when the night of the Ball, when Dimitri finally realized that he had feelings for Byleth. Whenever she danced with other men or students, every bit of his body boiled and itched like it did on the battlefield. He wanted to push them aside and dance with her all night, indicating that she was his and his alone. It was worse watching Claude or Sylvain dance with her. Mainly Claude as Dimitri worried about him convincing her to leave the Lions and join the Deer house, which would break his heart. It also didn't help that Claude's sly remarks got a full hearted laugh out of her. That riled the prince up further. He wanted to be the one to make her happy like that. 

Dimitri was mostly upset about Sylvain because the redhead moved his hands a little too low for his liking when they danced. Sylvain also had been teasing Dimitri to make a move, as he was the first to figure out the crush before anyone else. The prince was sure that Sylvain was doing this to rile him up and trying to provoke Dimitri into taking his shot. Thankfully Byleth moved Sylvain's hands higher to her waist instead of her hips, which the man seemed content with.

Still, Dedue had to put a firm grip on his lord's shoulder when Sylvain dramatically twirled and dipped Byleth during the end of a song. He held her dangerously low to where the professor had to hold onto the other's neck as to not fall onto the floor below her. Dimitri stared for a split second, in which Sylvain glanced at the prince with a shit eating grin. 

_ He's doing this on purpose,  _ Dimitri realized. 

The idiot was trying to get him jealous enough he would act on his emotions. Dimitri was far more controlled than that. Sylvain then let her up, laughing and joking with her. Byleth did not seem amused by his antics, despite the obvious grin on her face. 

Byleth then gave Sylvain a soft pat on the cheek and made her way over to the refreshments, where Dimitri was standing beside Dedue. Dedue knew also about the prince and his feelings towards the professor, and decided to excuse himself to go talk with Ashe. 

"Having fun, I hope?" Dimitri asked, offering her a flute of champagne to celebrate. 

"Very much so, yes," Byleth nodded, accepting the drink, "Sylvain is a far more intense dancer than I gave him credit for."

"So I saw," Dimitri replied, grabbing a water for himself.

The church did not allow students to drink. Dimitri admitted to himself that some liquid courage would be appreciated for the moment. Off monastery grounds and on long missions, the students often would drink. The teachers would often turn a blind eye to the festivities, or even secretly join them. If they were old enough to kill and risk their lives, a fermented drink was not something they were going to deny them. But, Rhea's rules were Rhea's rules on school grounds. 

Byleth then moved closer to Dimitri, making his heart skip a beat as she did so. She stood beside him with their arms touching side by side, with her looking out to the people dancing in the center of the ballroom. The glint of mischief in her eyes the prince knew by now. It meant she was thinking up a plan. 

Byleth whispered, keeping her voice low to where only he could hear, "I know you're my student Dimitri, and this isn't allowed, but you worked hard today to get the Blue Lions where they are." 

"Go on," Dimitri spoke softly.

He looked out calmly so as to not raise suspicions, but his curiosity was peaked. Her plans usually ended with them in a bind or having a great time. At this point, he was willing to take a risk for either. 

"I'll grab some champagne and food for us, just for tonight. Meet me in my quarters once the ball is done, alright?"

Dimitri nodded, red faced at the suggestion. He knew they were breaking multiple rules: drinking as a student, being out past curfew, and being in a woman's quarters that were his professors no less. But knowing he was to have personal time with only his professor along with some well deserved drink and food, he was not about to argue. 

"In the meantime," Byleth continued, "Would you care to dance?" 

The prince nodded and brought them out to the ballroom floor. He was simple in his movements, gentle and swaying softly to the music. Dimitri had practiced dance routines many times as a noble from a very young age, but he felt unsteady on his feet when he looked down to see his professor so close to him. He held his hand high on her torso to not offend and nearly choked on his spit when Byleth moved his hands far lower than she had let Sylvain go. 

Dimitri felt his face flush, with Byleth returning her hands up to his neck and leaning in against his chest. He was used to keeping a distance when dancing with someone. It was inappropriate in noble society to get too close with your partner. He could tell some nobles were glancing, discussing in hushed tones about how the prince of Faerghus was dancing so scandalously with a commoner or a professor. Though to be honest, he really didn't care. He could feel her body heat against him, and she was so soft and delicate in his arms, that nothing else mattered in that moment. 

"Oh," Byleth started to back up, catching the eyes staring at them, "Sorry, I forgot nobles can't dance like this." 

Dimitri stopped her from pulling away, squeezing her sides enough to signal to keep close. She stayed where she was, and he almost could've sworn he saw a blush on her face before she dived her face back into his chest. 

She had grown up as a mercenary, which had a far more relaxed form of movement. Getting intimate with a partner was part of the fun. It didn't hit her until the nobles were staring that she remembered Jeralt saying that high society dancing was for formality's sake and rigid. It wasn't what she was used to. 

"I really don't mind, Professor," Dimitri murmured, leaning his head down to speak into her hair, "I'm sure as a mercenary being up close and personal was a more common style of dance, instead of distant. Besides, nobles  _ can _ dance like this, we just normally don't."

Byleth nodded. She knew Dimitri would have let her shift back if he had been uncomfortable. They stayed like this for the next few minutes the song went on, content to be close and unconcerned about those around them. It wasn't until the music stopped that either of them moved away from their embrace, reluctantly separating themselves. 

The two went off to one side of the room as others danced in their place. They grabbed onion gratin soup and gautier cheese gratin and sat at one of the tables in the hall. They talked for the rest of the night, Byleth and Dimitri sometimes leaving to dance with people who requested their company for a song, but always returning to one another.

Eventually the night started winding down to an end, with students and teachers alike slowly leaving the hall to their respective rooms. Dimitri did the same, making sure to leave with Dedue for the night while Byleth stayed longer to talk to Manuela and Hanneman. 

When Dimitri felt that it had grown quiet enough that everyone was asleep or in their quarters for the night, he left his room and quietly descended down to the first floor. He walked his way to the professor's room, knocking as softly as he could. He did not alert Dedue who slept next door to her about his whereabouts. 

Byleth opened the door for him, where on her desk sat candles and sweet bun trios. From a quick glance, he could see a bottle of champagne and a single glass too.

"I'm glad you came, Dimitri," Byleth commented. 

The prince nodded and hummed in agreement, making his way in and leaning himself against her dresser. He watched as Byleth then closed her door and locked it as a precaution. She then poured a glass of champagne, sipping some down before swirling the flute in her hand. She seemed unsure to make eye contact with Dimitri, staring at the alcohol instead, which was unlike his professor to be so shy. 

"Sorry, I thought grabbing two glasses would be too suspicious. So I only grabbed one and some dessert for us to share," Byleth said. 

Dimitri smiled, "I don't mind being unable to drink, professor. I appreciate the thought, though." 

“If it doesn't bother you, I'd be happy to share the same cup,” Byleth laughed.

She then looked at Dimitri, offering it to him. He could feel his face growing hot as their hands touched when they exchanged the glass. He then looked down to observe the delicate lip marks she left on the clear surface, overlapping them with his as he took a long drink of the liquor. It felt intimate to him somehow. To know her lips had touched the same place as his. 

He then gave the flute back once he had finished the drink, letting Byleth pour more in. They continued in comfortable silence for a while. They ate the rolls and switched the champagne between themselves, making small comments about the ball or recent events. 

"You know," Dimitri chuckled, "I'm glad we danced tonight. I don't think I have ever danced like that with someone before."

Byleth asked back, surprised, "Really? I thought dancing was supposed to be a celebration. Seeing people dance so reserved was... odd, to say the least."

Dimitri laughed more openly, "I suppose to a former mercenary, we probably did look rather stiff. Your celebrations after battle were probably far different." 

She did remember them as very different.

Usually heavy drinking, sexual or implicit dancing that involved getting very close with a partner, leading to many casual hookups with locals that were around them. Jeralt was always one when she was younger to remove her before couples would start discussing explicit topics. Until he felt she was old enough to understand that men desiring women, and women desiring men, or anything in between, was part of adult life. She can definitely remember a few regrettable nights of local men trying to grind or hit on her only to get a broken nose or black eye as a result. 

Though there were nights where casual dancing happened too. Where couples would lean against their partners and simply embrace softly while they danced. She remembers liking those nights better, where she would sometimes find a man she felt she could escape with for the night and not be committed to in the morning. After awhile, she didn't bother saying goodbye to most of them in the morning. She was tired of watching some men grovel for her to stay in their small village and pathetically try to buy her from Jeralt with a dowry. Often her father would simply let Byleth pummel them as he knew his daughter did not need his help in defending herself, and she was old enough to make her own decisions. 

It was weird to think how much her life had changed since then.

"Professor? Are you alright?" 

Byleth nodded, shaking her head as she refocused on the conversation. 

"Sorry, I got lost in thought there." 

"Thinking about the past dances you had?" Dimitri asked, casually taking another sip from the glass. 

Byleth hummed, "Often a lot more open and hands on, I suppose."

Dimitri tried to hold back a frown at the thought of someone dancing with her so intimately. To be as close as he was and to think that was still stiff to her, it made him wonder what was a normal dance to Byleth. He could feel himself grow flustered again at the thought of being even more intimate with the professor, deciding to push the thoughts away by shooting down the rest of the liquor in the glass he held. 

"Would you like to try, Dimitri?"

He looked up, his eyes wide and surprised at the question. He was definitely excited at the thought, but whether he should was another problem entirely. 

"We don't have to," Byleth continued, "I just know you said you hadn't danced like that before. I would be glad to show you how we normally would when on the road." 

Dimitri gulped, "It would be an educational experience, I suppose." 

Byleth nodded, standing from her desk and walking her way over. Dimitri could tell she was feeling the effects somewhat from the drinks, just enough that her movements were more fluid and less calculated than normal. Based on how unsure his footing was, Dimitri felt he was in the same condition, but it may have been nerves as well. 

"Relax," Byleth started, "This type of dancing is about being in the moment with your partner."

Dimitri tried, but his entire body stiffened when Byleth pressed her body fully against his. It wasn't suggestive by any means, but the intimacy of having her chest, torso, and legs touching him was enough to send him nearly into shock.

He tried to relax as Byleth grabbed both of his hands and put them either side of her hips. Dimitri could feel his fingers fidget, trying not to grip as hard as he wanted where he could possibly break her.

"Now, sway with me," Byleth said, wrapping her hands around Dimitri's neck, "Just do what feels right."

Dimitri let out a small 'alright' in response, following her lead by pressing himself against her where Byleth's body heat was comforting. His mind was able to drift comfortably as they swayed to the nonexistent music. 

He felt better like this, happy to share this time with her. He knew Byleth may not feel the same, but having her to himself for this brief time would occupy his thoughts for moons to come. If he could even have a fraction of her day like this or a small part of her heart that he could call his, Dimitri would be happy.

But for now, it was time to dance.

Byleth was beside him, and everything else could wash away for all he cared. 

Dimitri could feel himself emboldened as they moved, his steps broadened and his hands becoming adjusted to her curve. Eventually he followed his instincts as he dipped her, as Sylvain had done earlier. However, Byleth squeaked and clung to him for dear life in surprise, one of her legs wrapping around his thigh. The prince could feel himself get even more heated as Byleth nuzzled her face into Dimitri's shoulder, waiting for him to let her up. 

"Ah, sorry professor!" Dimitri gasped as he let her stand straight and held his hands up in apology, "I don't know what came over me!" 

Byleth shook her head, giggling with one hand underneath her chin, "You're alright, Dimitri. I forgive you, just please don't try that again."

"Well, it is probably getting late. I better head back to my quarters," Dimitri admitted. 


End file.
